


Breakfast in Bed

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coda to 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac takes care of Jack who is still in pain after Jill dislocated his shoulder.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



> For NatalieRyan who prompted: How about some MacDalton cuddling and a quiet day in? May be exhaustion on Jack's part? Mac brings him breakfast in bed

Jack woke and was surprised to see the sun coming into the room in wide, bright stripes through the blinds. He checked the clock to see that it was ten AM already, and sat up in Mac’s bed. He’d taken to spending most nights at Mac’s place. But he never slept in until ten unless they were all messed up from jet lag, and Jack had missed the last mission because of his dislocated shoulder. Thanks Jill.

“Hey Mac!” Jack called out, pulling back the covers and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Where you at baby?” He shifted to the edge of the mattress and his stupid shoulder twinged hard, making him grit his teeth and grunt.

“Making breakfast!” Mac called back. “Stay in bed!”

“Making breakfast?” Jack asked himself, and then louder for Mac: “You ain’t burnin’ the house down are you?”

Mac laughed, but didn’t answer, which worried Jack more. But he trusted his boyfriend, so he crawled back into bed, grateful to be comfortable enough to admit that he needed the rest. Dislocating his shoulder had taken more out of him than he’d expected. He sure wasn’t twenty anymore.

He didn’t have to wait long before Mac came into the bedroom with a tray that he laid across Jack’s lap.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the assortment: instant oatmeal, a bowl of fruit, a burnt bagel covered with cream cheese, and two Slim Jims, all accompanied by a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

“Couldn’t even try some bacon?” Jack asked. "I'm in pain here."

Mac crawled into bed next to Jack, wearing just boxers and one of Jack’s Rolling Stones tees. “You were worried about me burning the house down, so I didn’t try anything too crazy.”

Jack wrapped his good arm around Mac and pulled him close, kissing his cheek and nosing gently at his temple. “It’s perfect.”

Jack turned back to his breakfast and dug in. When you’d spent a bunch of your life eating army rations, it was pretty hard to complain about anything, especially if it was hot. And the oatmeal was definitely still hot.

“What’s the plan for today, hoss?” Jack asked.

“Nothing,” Mac said with a sigh, settling in next to Jack and stealing one of his Slim Jims. “I’m still burnt out from that mission.”

“Oh yeah, playin’ Leanna’s husband must’a been a real hardship,” Jack said sarcastically through a mouthful of oatmeal.

Mac just rolled his eyes and continued. “And you’re still broken and need some rest.”

“So you’re gonna play nurse today, is that it?” Jack asked lewdly, raising an eyebrow.

Mac laughed. “Yes, but not in the kinky way you’re hoping. I was thinking: hang out on the couch, movie marathon, pizza for dinner, and then early to bed.”

Jack sighed. “Does it make me old if I say that sounds awesome?”

Mac laughed and kissed Jack’s cheek. “Nope, cause I’m definitely not that old and it sounds awesome to me too.”

“What’d I ever do to deserve you baby?” Jack asked, abandoning his burnt bagel in favour of Mac’s soft Slim Jim flavoured lips.

“I could ask you the same thing Jack,” Mac said against his mouth before they kissed again.


End file.
